<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Love by siriuslysexy22ssr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142449">Lost Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslysexy22ssr/pseuds/siriuslysexy22ssr'>siriuslysexy22ssr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Best Friends, Engaged Couple, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Kissing, Lost Love, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Post-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Running Away, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin Friendship, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslysexy22ssr/pseuds/siriuslysexy22ssr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin &amp; Reader, Remus Lupin &amp; You, Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You, Sirius Black &amp; Reader, Sirius Black &amp; You, Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I need her, Remus…” Sirius mumbled as he looked through the old photo albums in Grimmauld Place. Seeing your photos together from Hogwarts years were painful enough but the one album from your engagement was unbearable for him. He finished up his wine and stared at Remus with teary eyes. “Can we find her?”</p><p>“You know you cannot leave the house, Padfoot. But I will try my best, I will ask some people and we will see if someone knows anything about Y/N.” Remus patted his best friend’s shoulder reassuringly.</p><p>    13 years ago from now on, everything was way different how it was now. Sirius and you, high school sweethearts have engaged and thrown a small party with close friends and family members. It was exactly how you have imagined it; coastal theme party by the beach in spring. The freshly bloomed flowers’ and the salty sea’s scents were mixed together and created the most peaceful vibe with the sounds of the waves and the happy songs of the birds.</p><p>    After the engagement, the couple bought a small house in Cornwall by the sea and completed your small family with a Cocker Spaniel puppy. Everything was going so good for you two even a war was on its way. You have not joined the Order of the Phoenix due to your parents’ jobs in Ministry of Magic, you didn’t want to draw any more attention to them since this upcoming war was causing enough stress and danger for them. Sirius was on the other hand; he has joined the Order and fully working to save the wizarding world. James and Lily Potter has become the main targets of You-Know-Who after they had their baby boy Harry. This had a tool on both Sirius and you since they were your best friends and you two were Harry’s godparents, you must have saved them all from the war and You-Know-Who.</p><p>    But things have gone downhill terribly on October 31. You and Sirius have attended a Halloween party and you were having fun, relieving stress. Sirius has left to renew your drinks while you were dancing with your friends but he has never came back. You have waited for 15 minutes but getting drinks shouldn’t have been that hard so you started to look around for him but he was nowhere to be seen. You were annoyed but decided to wait little bit more; maybe he felt sick and he was throwing up in the loo, you thought. It has been 20 more minutes and Sirius was still lost, you couldn’t believe the fact that he literally left you here without saying anything. You were extremely annoyed with him and excused yourself then went to your shared home, hoping he would be there. Even at home, there was no signs of Sirius. You had no idea what happened or if you accidently hurt him in some way but nothing came to your mind. You waited him until you have fallen asleep on the sofa by the fireplace. In the morning you woke up to loud knocks on your house’s door, you jumped up from where you were sleeping and ran to the door.</p><p>“Sirius!?” Your expression quickly changed when you noticed it wasn’t Sirius but 2 formal dressed men.</p><p>“Miss Y/L/N?” one of them asked.</p><p>You just nodded while an eerie feeling started to grow in you, you could tell something was wrong by their faces. Did something happen to Sirius? You thought to yourself but afraid to ask and hear their answer. But you didn’t have to wait for any longer because they started to talk after making sure they found the right person.</p><p>“We are sent by the Minister of Magic to inform you about Lily and James Potter’ and Peter Pettigrew’s murders.”</p><p>“What…?” This was the only word you could say, you felt a coldness run through your body. Before you could collect yourself from the information you just heard, the other man continued.</p><p>“Sirius Black is sent to Azkaban for murdering Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles.”</p><p>You collapsed on the ground; you didn’t hear anything they said anymore. Everything was blurry, you thought you were having a nightmare but feeling of the cold wind and rain on your skin were real enough. You didn’t know how long you stayed on the ground or when the men left. The thoughts were running through your mind like crazy, you couldn’t think of a reason why Sirius would kill one of his best friends, Peter yet alone 12 muggles. Everything was normal yesterday, you have had a calm day then gone to the party that your friend threw to celebrate Halloween. Even in the party Sirius seemed normal until suddenly he got lost. You had no idea what has gotten into Sirius after that, how could Sirius kill someone; you couldn’t wrap your head around that at all.</p><p>    It has been one week since you found about the incidents and it was the worst week of your whole life. You have given a decision; you gave Rocky, your dog to your parents and said your farewells to them before abandoning everything. You couldn’t live in your shared house anymore, every bit of it reminded you of Sirius, beside that the country started to suffocate you as well; everyday you were hearing or seeing news about your fiancé and people were talking shit about him nonstop. Even some people who knew your relationship with him were attacking you with their bloody words. You couldn’t take it anymore and moved to a small island in Turkey. You didn’t know anyone here, you didn’t know the language, it would be a total isolation for you and that was what you wanted and needed. After a while you got used to the country and started your own job there. You were a decent artist and you started to sell your artwork in the island, the tourists were very interested in them and you made enough money to live. You have bought a small cottage and a bird to company you, time has started to heal you slowly but steadily.</p><p>    You were working on a sculpture while listening to slow music, this was your new hobby for a while now. Your peaceful night cut by a loud knock on your door, unexpected knocks became one of your phobias since the incident. Every time you felt the same cold feeling run through your body at the sound of it, you slowly stood up from your chair and walked to the door. It was almost midnight and you weren’t expecting anyone at all, also it was February so the island was nearly empty. You had no idea who this person could be and you must admitted to yourself, you were scared. You held your wand tightly behind you and crack opened the wooden door. It was dark outside and you couldn’t see the person’s face at all.</p><p>“Who is this?” you asked sternly.</p><p>“Y/N? Is that you…?” the man questioned softly.</p><p>Your eyes widened when you heard the voice, how could you forget your best friend’s voice even after all these years. “Remus!?”</p><p>You pushed the door open, and soon you and Remus were hugging longingly. You invited him in since it was cold outside, now you were sitting on the small sofa on your living room.</p><p>“How did you find me?” you were wondering that from the very beginning.</p><p>“Let’s say I have my sources.” Remus chuckled looking at you. “It has been a long time but you look great Y/N.”</p><p>“Thank you Moony, same goes for you too.”</p><p>“You are just being kind.” Remus smiled but his expression got serious in the next second. “Y/N, you should come back to London with me.”</p><p>“Di- did something happen to my parents…? Is this why you came here that late?”</p><p>“No no, it is not like that. But this is important too.”</p><p>“Remus can you please tell me what’s going on!?”</p><p>Remus sighed and looked into your eyes. “I cannot tell you, it might be dangerous but you must come. Even for a day, if you don’t want to stay you can come back here. But please, you will regret if you don’t come with me.”</p><p>You were confused, you had no idea about what’s going on and Remus wasn’t a good help neither. It has been 12 years and no one ever came to find you and now middle of the night Remus was here all of a sudden and wanted you to go back to London with him.</p><p>“I don’t know Remus, don’t you think this is a little bit weird?”</p><p>“It is, I am aware of that but try to understand me. I wouldn’t be coming all the way to Turkey middle of the night, if this is not very important. Please, I beg you Y/N.”</p><p>You thought for a while, Remus seemed genuine with his words even you still weren’t sure about the whole situation but you accepted it. After you said you accepted, Remus immediately walked you out to use the portkey. You didn’t have any time to get prepared; you were in your pyjamas at your home and seconds later you were in a dark corner in London with Remus. You shivered as the cold England weather hit you, Remus was walking you to a street soon you two were standing in front of the Grimmauld Place. You knew this house very well but you had no idea why Remus brought you here. Before you could ask anything, he rushed you to the house. You little bit relaxed at the warmness of the house but yet again you were pulled by the hand and Remus walked you to the living room.</p><p>“Here you go! I am leaving you alone, thank me later!” Remus grinned and walked out of the house.</p><p>You froze in your place when your eyes met with the curly haired man who was standing in the opposite side of the room. He wasn’t any different than you, he couldn’t move or couldn’t talk, just stayed there with teary eyes and looked at you. You weren’t sure if you were dreaming or this is really happening right now. You have thought you would never see Sirius ever again in your life but there he was or was he?</p><p>“Y/N, my love…” Sirius ran to you after his shock washed off. He pulled you in a tight hug when you started to sob uncontrollably. You held onto him so tightly that your knuckles turned into white. You and Sirius stayed like this for a while and cried your eyes out. Your whole body was shaking because of the extreme emotions you were going through right now, Sirius made you sit on the nearest sofa and sat beside you, still holding you tightly. Sometime later you felt little bit better and for the first time in 12 years you looked into his silver eyes. Now they had wrinkles around them and weren’t shining with the mischievousness as they did before but they still had the love in them that he held for you. You cupped his cheeks lovingly.</p><p>“Are you real? “ You whispered.</p><p>“I am very much real, darling. Want me to pinch you?” Sirius let out a chuckle, his thumb was drawing circles on your knee.</p><p>“Sirius…” You sighed his name before pressing your lips into his, he immediately returned the kiss. The kiss was full of little bit of everything; longing, love, excitement, lust…</p><p>You pulled away breathless, apparently you two needed some practice about it. The sheepish smile on your face made Sirius laugh as he pulled you into his embrace once more. You looked up at him grinning.</p><p>“Remember you owe me a drink, literally for 12 years. Now bring couple of wine bottles here, we have so many things to talk about my beloved fiancé!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>